Plucking up the courage
by FFabeonG
Summary: (Based on DH part 1 film!) Well, this is it. Harry is about to ask Ginny THE question...and he's nervous as heck. Who's gonna offer a word or two of advice to the nervous ex-chosen one? Please read and review and seeing as this is my first HP fic, any suggestions are welcome!


Plucking up the Courage

Summary: This is it. Harry is about to ask Ginny THE question...and he's nervous as heck. Who's gonna offer a word or two of advice? A/N: You decide their ages, but let's remember JKR's wishes.

"Harry, just relax and you'll be fine!" Hermione reassured him for the billionth time.

"You keep saying that, Hermione, but what if I'm not?" Harry paced back and forth in the Burrow's garden, where the giant tent stood ready for their big lunch. The little box in his pocket seemed heavier than it actually was, and his heart was pounding. In less than an hour, he would be asking Ginny Weasley to marry him. And he was terrified. What if he messed up? What if he couldn't get the words out? What if she...? Harry didn't want to even consider that.

"I'll keep saying that because it's true!" she insisted loudly and Harry desperately said,

"Shhhh!" as he looked up nervously to Ginny's open window, scared that she would be able to hear.

"Harry, Hermione's right." Percy strolled out into the sunshine with his wife, Audrey. "Just muster your courage, and ask her!"

"And trust me" Audrey smiled "Being nervous is a sign of how much you care. It's attractive!"

"Really?" Harry found that hard to believe at that point.

"So women say." Percy nodded "What does the ring even look like?" Harry glanced up at Ginny's window again before pulling the box out and showing Percy, Audrey, and Hermione the ring. It was pure golden, and was studded with emeralds and sapphires.

"That's so beautiful..." Audrey breathed "And it matches your eyes, both of you!"

"Yeah." Harry nodded nervously "I hope she likes it..."

"Harry, I'm telling you: just calm down!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ok ok, I get the message!" Harry ran his hand through his hair exasperatedly "I need a drink, alright, I'll be back in a minute." He walked past Percy and straight into the kitchen, where he filled a glass with water and went back to pacing.

"Well someone's got a serious case of the jitters, hmm?" Harry turned on the spot to see George leaning against the sink, a white bandage wrapped around his head and a half-smirk on his face. Harry didn't want to discuss his nerves, so he quickly grabbed to the fact George had winced suddenly and put a hand to the side of his head, where his left ear used to be.

"Is it hurting?" Harry asked, now well used to the fact the hole had a tendency to bleed on this one day of the year, as if to remind everyone of it's anniversary.

"Not too badly." George shrugged "But don't change the subject!" he leant back on the sink, sipping his cup of tea but with his near grin still visible. "Scared?"

"Terrified." Harry admitted as he raked a hand through his hair, messing it up even further. "What...what if I mess up?"

"You won't." George stated casually. Harry looked at him and the twin chuckled quietly. "Does this not remind you of something, Harry?" he asked.

"Errrm...no?" Harry replied, confused. George smirked a little wider.

"Maybe _this_ will jog your memory." He said and put his cup down before reaching behind him to pick up something there, his toothbrush. Then George turned back to Harry as he put his toothbrush in his left ear-hole and picked up his cup again. Harry felt the blood rushing to his face as the memory came back, loud and clear and he stuttered,

"O-oh then! E-errr, yeah, I-I..."

"Morning..." was all George said in the same tone he had done years ago and with the same knowing smile on his face.

"Then..." Harry grinned and George chuckled

"I think you'll remember Ginny wasn't too happy at my, err, interruption." He said "So I think that makes it pretty clear how she feels for you. No idea where those nerves are from."

"I guess." Harry had to admit he felt a lot better having someone telling him that. "Thanks George."

"No problem." George nodded cheerfully "You take care of our little sister, won't you?" it sounded like more of a command than a question.

"I will." Harry replied. George then gingerly pulled the toothbrush from his ear just as Molly bustled in.

"You coming, you two?" she beamed "Lunch is nearly ready."

The tables were groaning even under the weight of the finished plates and the conversation was still buzzing. Charlie, Fleur and Bill were joking about the Ministry, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, and George were chatting about the newer Hogwarts teachers, and Harry, Percy, Audrey and Ginny were pouring over the Marauder's Map, trying to figure which charms had been used on it. Molly was scurrying around, tidying up until she finally sat down again.

"You alright, Mum?" Bill grinned. She grinned tiredly back.

"Just a bit weary, dear." She smiled "I'm not as young as I used to be." She leaned back in her chair and gazed at the sunset-streaked sky. "Could this day get any better?" she sighed.

Harry felt his heart pounding. He looked up to see Hermione staring big-eyed at him. Then Harry looked opposite him to see George raise his eyes from his plate and look him straight in the eye. "Go for it." He was silently saying. Harry got to his feet and everyone turned to look at him.

"Ginny." He said clearly, his voice amplified by firewhiskey. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Ginny smiled up at him. How he loved that smile. Harry slowly got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
